


Attack on Levi: Side Stories

by JasonTheRipper



Series: A parody on Titans [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Parody, Servants, Wet Dream, fetishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonTheRipper/pseuds/JasonTheRipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Attack on Titan shitty parody. </p><p> </p><p>1. Levi has a wet dream and wakes up in Erwin's bed.</p><p>2. Kenny meets Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wet Dreams and Wild Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to keep the original version of this story free of filler. This work on has filler

"Yeah, that's it"

  
  
Levi's face turned red as his body began to heat up. It had to be the most arousing thing he had ever witnessed in his life.   
  
  
"Do it faster"

  
  
The raven haired man moaned as he watched the object of his desires obey his every command.

  
His hand moved to the growing bulge in his pants and rubbed his hand against the area.   
  
  
"Hgn.. K-keep goin'. Just a bit more longer"

  
Levi's eyes rolled and his head leaned back, letting out a blissful moan.

  
The noise made by the other was enough to keep his lustful imagine high, not even needing to look over at it just to get off on it.   
  
  
"Almost there, come on, just few more..."

  
  
Levi's breath hitched as he choked out another more.

  
  
He opened his eyes once more, wishing to climax to the sight of a broom moving on it's own.   
  
  
It truly was magical, Levi thought to himself.   
  
  
Seeing the inanimate object come to life and clean the room on it own. Levi had never felt so aroused in his life.   
  
  
  
The broom had swiped off the last of the dirt on the floor, leaving the room almost perfect clean.   
  
  
  
It would of been cleaner if it wasn't for Levi's seed hitting the floor boards and making it dirty all over again.

  
  
Levi had open up.   
  
  
Of course it had to be a dream, no where in real life would his beloved broom come to life.   
  
  
  
Levi could feel a pair of eyes on him, he turned his head he saw a tall blond man staring at him intensely.   
  
  
  
  
  
"ughh.." Levi shouted in shock at the sight.

  
  
He grabbed the sheets on the bed and pulled the up towards his neck.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
  
  
It took him awhile but he started to notice that he wasn't in his room. This looked a lot bigger and messier.   
  
  
  
"Have I joined another cult?" Levi groaned, feeling a little bit confused.   
  
  
"No." Erwin said with a bored tone.   
  
  
  
"Oh, well that's good at least."   
  
Levi felt a bit more relieved.   
  
  
  
"You joined the Survey Corps."   
  
  
Levi stared at Erwin in shock.   
  
  
  
_'The suicide regiment?'_   
  
  
  
"uh shit.."

  
  
Levi growled out.   
  
  
  
"You drank quite a bit last night. Well, a lot last night. I am amazed you aren't dead. You passed out after drinking two gallons of cheap liquor. The medications were surprised to see you still breathing. It is why I have been watching you in your sleep."   
  
  
  
Erwin stated, sounding amazed at Levi's skill to take in liquor.   
  
  
"Have you been watching me sleep?"   
  
  
"Yep?"

  
  
Erwin eyes closed as he showed off a creepy smile.   
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you didn't die of alcohol poison."   
  
  
"Well that's.. Strangely kind of you.."

  
  
Levi didn't expect that. He had always come to believe that people would do things if it benefits themselves.   
  
  
"Itwasalsoaturnontoseeyourbodymotionlessinmybed."   
  
Erwin murmured, too fast and quiet for Levi to make any sense of it.   
  
  
"What?"   
  
Levi said with wide eyes.  
  
  
"Oh sorry, I zoned out for a second there. What were we talking about again?"   
  
  
Erwin looked over at the tiny man with an innocent look.   
  
  
"Never mind."

  
Levi let out a sign and pulled off the blankets. He looked around the room, a feeling of disgust washed over him at the state.   
  
  
"Where are my slaves?"

  
Levi asked, it wasn't like he was concerned for their safety or anything.   
  
  
"Your friends?"   
  
  
"Slaves."   
  
  
Levi correct Erwin.   
  
  
"They're in their own dorm rooms. Why?"   
  
  
"This place is filthy, I am going to clean it, I want them here right now. So go and get them for me " Levi ordered

  
  
"Ok, Listen here, Levi. You are a cadet, I am a squad leader, I have rank over you, you can not give me an order and expect me to follow it. Is that understood?"   
  
  
Levi's eyes narrowed as he looked at him coldly. Inside, he was on fire, a raging fire begged to be released and burn Erwin to ashes. Levi took hold of the leather strap that crossed over his chest and pulled Erwin down onto the bed.   
  
  
"fine, then you do it. I want this room spotless."   
  
  
Erwin was not going to admit it, but the boy was actually making him feel little scared.   
  
  
"I'll go get your friends."   
  
  
"Slaves."   
  
  
Levi corrected and let the blond man go.


	2. Ave Satani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny meets Levi

" Kuchel?"

Kenny knocked on the wooden door a few times.

"Ready or not, I am breaking in."

Kenny kicked at the lock on the door.

 

Kenny pushed the door open and looked around the room. It was cold, dark and the room smelt like shit.

"Damn, Kuchel, you can't even clean." he walked inside and noticed a woman sleeping in the bed.

 

"ah, you lost some weight didn't ya?" Kenny remarked, but the woman didn't wake up.

 

"She is dead."

 

A voice came out of nowhere and Kenny jumped a little.

 

"Is someone else here?"

 

Kenny used his lantern to search for where the voice was coming from. He had found a small boy hiding the shadows at the corner of the room.

The boy was almost skin and bones, his clothes were dirty, his face looked emotionless.

 

_'Is this Kuchel's kid?'_

 

_**Sanguis Bibimus. Corpus Edimus.** _

 

 

"How are you still alive?" Kenny asked

Kuchel looked like she had been dead for days, the smell of her body seemed to confirm Kenny's beliefs as well.

"Great, he probably can't understand me" He let out a sigh.

"Hey, Brat, whatcha name?"

 

 

_**Sanguis Bibimus. Corpus Edimus.** _

 

 

The tiny boy glanced up at the tall man

"Levi. Just Levi"

 

 

_**Sanguis Bibimus. Corpus Edimus.Tolle Corpus Satani. Ave.** _

 

  
Kenny leaned up against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor

"Hey Oliver, I am Kenny. Just Kenny" Kenny replied. "You want to come home with me?"

Levi looked up at the man and I small smiled appeared on his lips.

_'Finally, the dark lord has brought me a new servant to replace my mother. I was worried, I didn't really want to be left alone to die in this shithole. A bonus, This one doesn't look like a hooker'_

 

 

_**Sanguis Bibimus. Corpus Edimus. Tolle Corpus Satani. Ave.** _

 

As the weeks went on, Levi was quickly gaining his health back. He had even started to consider Kenny a pretty good servant, if it wasn't for the fact Kenny would abandon him multiple times and repeatedly call Levi Oliver, he would think of him as a father figure. 

 

 

_**Ave! Ave Versus Christus! Ave! Ave Versus Christus! Ave! Ave Versus Christus! Ave Satani!** _

 

 

One of his favorite pass times was when Kenny would teach Levi a new fighting skill. Levi was in love with the crimson colored liquid that followed from the men and women he attacked.

 

Once Kenny had realized Levi would make it on his own, his visits became less and less. Until Kenny no longer visited Levi anymore.

 

_**Sanguis Bibimus! Corpus Edimus! Tolle Corpus Satani! Satani! Satani!** _

 

  
After a few years of being on his own, Levi had took up street fighting for extra cash. On one occasion, a young blond boy had attempted to fight him.

When the battle was over, the boy had begged for Levi to be his teacher. Looking for some help round his house, he agreed to take the boy in.

_'A new servant?'_

 

_**Ave. Ave. Satani** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of the chant
> 
> The flesh we eat. The blood we drink.  
> The flesh we eat. The blood we drink.  
> The flesh we eat. The blood we drink. Raise the body of Satan. Hail.  
> The flesh we eat. The blood we drink. Raise the body of Satan. Hail.  
> Hail! Hail the Antichrist! Hail! Hail the Antichrist! Hail! Hail the Antichrist! Hail Satan!  
> The flesh we eat! The blood we drink! Raise the body of Satan! Satan! Satan!  
> Hail. Hail. Satan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucked up.


End file.
